


The Name Game

by SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi
Summary: Ladybug is beyond frustrated after going so long without knowing who her partner truly is. She still struggles with her feelings for Adrien, who she rarely sees anymore, and thinks she feels a little something for Chat Noir. Meanwhile, Chat's feelings have gotten stronger for his partner in the past couple years and he doesn't know how to get her to feel the same way back. Fed up with not knowing who her partner is, Ladybug proposes a game to see who can find out whose identity first. (Disclaimer: a lot of this will most likely be smut that has minimal connection to the plot.)





	The Name Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first time writing Miraculous fanfics, so I'm really excited to share it with you! I most likely won't update super often because school is just around the corner, but I promise I'll try my best to keep updates coming out at least once or twice a month. I also love ideas from my readers, so if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know! I always appreciate it! I also appreciate any comments or bookmarks or kudos, so if you like what I've written please leave me one of those! Thanks!

The world always seems so vast from up here, she thought.

 

Ladybug leaned her back against one of the tall pillars of the Eiffel Tower, her legs hugged to her chest, her cheek pressing against the cold metal of the structure. She sighed, letting her yo-yo swing idly off the edge, taking in the view. Every night watch led her here, and every time it did the view was different. Breathtaking, beautiful, and different. As if the city’s winding streets swapped places each time to play tricks on her. 

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the dull thud of footsteps on the other side of the platform. “Well, m’lady, I don’t think there’s going to be any danger here tonight.” Chat Noir strolled over to the girl, sitting just far enough away that he didn’t touch her. His arms were wrapped around himself, his legs hanging off the side. Ladybug caught her yo-yo and set it next to her, turning her gaze from the beautiful city to her partner.

 

“It sure is a beautiful night, though,” she said with a wistful sigh. While she was cold, she could sit and stare at the view for hours longer without being bored.

 

Ladybug returned her gaze to the city, then up to the sky, where the moon peeked out from behind a few whispers of clouds. 

 

Chat moved closer to her, wondering how she wasn’t as cold as he was. “Yeah, it’s beautiful and all, but aren’t you a little cold?”

 

“Maybe a little,” Ladybug shrugged, “but I really don’t see how that could ruin the view.”

 

“Well, make it less enjoyable,” Chat responded. “You’re too focused on keeping yourself warm.”

 

“Maybe you are, pretty kitty,” she teased, “but I like it a little cold. Perfect weather for hot cocoa and big sweaters and--”

 

“Cuddling,” he suggested, moving closer to the girl. She tilted her head curiously; even after three years, he never did give up, did he?

 

Then again, Ladybug certainly admired that about Chat. He wasn’t one to give up easily. She wanted to know who he was under the mask, and it frustrated her that she couldn’t tell. She had made a few guesses over the years, simply going off of what Chat was like, but she could never narrow it down. She wondered if he felt the same frustration, or if he had known for a while who she truly was.

 

Chat was almost alarmed that Ladybug hadn’t instantly gotten up and moved away from him at the rather obvious flirtatious gesture. He even considered asking her if she was sick. What she said next, however, made it obvious he didn’t have to ask.

 

“Cuddling would help keep us warm too, wouldn’t it?”

 

It was a simple statement, said with no emotion or hidden meaning, but it nearly made Chat’s head explode. Ladybug continued to stare out at the sky, watching as stars appeared one by one, not noticing the mental breakdown her partner was having.

 

Chat’s mind travelled fast. From cuddling, to kissing, to Ladybug’s back pressed against the cool metal floor, to--

 

No, bad kitty, stop it! he thought, embarrassed. His cheeks glowed bright pink.

 

Ladybug shifted next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and swinging her legs off the side of the platform. She didn’t say anything, but Chat was sure she could hear his heart beating in his chest. After all, it was all he could hear.

 

The two had grown closer in the past couple years, though Ladybug would argue it was mostly platonic. Sure, she had felt a pang or two of romance for her partner, but she always wrote it off as being silly or temporary or a coping mechanism since the one person she’d ever loved had been switched into a different class years prior.

 

Tonight was just the same romantic pang, she told herself. Or maybe she was just feeling lonely after so long. Even with her cheek pressed to Chat’s shoulder, even with their thighs touching, even with his arm wrapped around her waist loosely…

 

When did that get there?

 

“Chat,” she said, but it came out as a whisper, and not really a warning so much as an imploring curiosity. She could tell herself all she wanted that Chat meant nothing romantically to her, but what she felt right now was defying all of that. She wondered how she was even able to make such a noise, and she hoped that by some off chance the boy next to her hadn’t heard.

 

“M’lady?” Chat asked, his voice a low purr. He was fully expecting to be shoved away any second now. Ladybug looked up at him, eyes half-lidded, and any restraint Chat had snapped like a rubber band.

 

His lips crashed into hers, and her arms wrapped around his neck. He drew her closer, her body pressing against his, and he laid her gently on the floor of the platform. The cold metal sent shivers down her back, but that did nothing to stop her from kissing her partner, her legs wrapping around his waist as he grinded into her.

 

Chat had dreamt about this for years.

 

Ladybug broke the kiss, her eyes fluttering open as she stared up at her partner. “We can’t do this,” she whispered softly. 

 

“Aww, so mean, leading me on like this,” Chat puffed out his lip playfully. Ladybug reached forward and cupped his cheek, a frown so deep playing on her face that her forehead crinkled the way it did when she was trying to figure out how to use her always obscure lucky charms.

 

“I don’t know why I let this happen,” she breathed finally, shimmying out from underneath her partner. “I can’t do this--I love someone else, I have for years…”

 

“M’lady, you never told me you were in a relationship,” Chat suddenly felt guilty for making a move on a woman in a relationship.

 

Ladybug pushed herself to her feet and brushed herself off. “No, no, it isn’t like that...he doesn’t know.” She sighed; admitting it out loud sounded a lot more pathetic than she hoped, especially since Adrien and her hadn’t shared more than a class period ever since she met him. 

 

Chat sighed softly. “I suppose I’m in a similar situation. But you know, so I guess it isn’t that similar…”

 

Chat had always loved Ladybug, from the moment he saw her first soar into battle. They had been through nearly everything; a couple times, even, she had saved his life. She was his very own heroine, and he hated that she loved someone else, but he couldn’t change her mind.

 

Ladybug looked up at her partner curiously. His facial features had always reminded her of someone. However, whenever she thought of it, her mind drew a blank. She silently cursed the costume’s magical qualities for being able to disguise who she thought Chat was. Maybe it could lead her to the answers she needed, or maybe it could just complicate things.

 

“I think we should tell each other who we are,” she said finally.

 

Chat’s normally collected self sputtered in disbelief. “But you always said we should keep it hidden!”

 

“I know what I said,” she responded, and for a moment her mind screamed at her to yank off the earrings, but then logic stepped in. This could ruin everything. What if knowing made them grow apart? What if Chat wasn’t who she was hoping he was? 

 

She suddenly realized she was hoping Chat was Adrien.

 

The way his lips had felt, and how gentle he was with her, even for the few seconds they had kissed...she really hoped that gentle man who loved her for who she was in the costume was Adrien.

 

That was silly, though. There were over a million people in Paris. He couldn’t possibly be…

 

...but maybe he was.

 

“Okay, pretty kitty,” Ladybug smirked. “I have a proposition for you.”

 

“I’m all ears, m’lady.”

 

“Let’s play a little game,” she cooed. “Whoever figures out who each other is first wins.”

 

Chat grinned, resembling the Cheshire cat as he did so. “What are the rules?”

 

“We can’t follow each other home,” she said. “That would be a downright giveaway. And we can’t take each other’s miraculous. Other than that…”

 

“Anything is fair game?”

 

“Anything,” she giggled.

 

“You’ve certainly given me lots to think about, m’lady,” Chat smiled. “This should be fun.”

 

“The Name Game starts--”

 

“Hold on,” he snickered, “what’s the ‘Name Game’?”

 

“It’s the name of the game.” Ladybug blushed in embarrassment.

 

“Okay, okay, sorry, that’s just really goofy.”

 

“And I suppose that’s your first clue.”

 

“Right! So, the Name Game begins--”

 

“Now!” Ladybug exclaimed, then suddenly tossed her yo-yo, soaring through the streets back to her home. Chat watched for as long as he could until she disappeared.

 

“Never said anything about watching which way she left,” he said to himself, smiling, before diving off the tower and launching himself through the streets with a new sort of excitement in his step.


End file.
